


Her Kiss

by KatLeePT



Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her kiss was far beyond any he'd experienced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Kiss

        She wasn't the first girl he'd kissed. To look at him, one might well think Jonathan was a virgin, and he was, having never been further than second base. He had, however, experienced quite a lot of the world before he came to Transylvania, and in doing so had left a girl wondering what could have been had he stayed in almost every country. He'd had more than his fair share of romantic ventures and never hesitated to kiss a girl, until Mavis came into his life and he found himself desperately wanting to lock lips with the most dangerous girl he'd ever known, the daughter of the renowned, and undoubtedly deadly, Count Dracula.

        Being in danger with some one of the fairer sex had always excited him before. He liked to sneak young, Goth girls into castles after the hours when tourists were allowed to visit. He'd kissed a girl in a hot air balloon, on a motorcycle, scaling a mountain, and another even while on a surfboard scaling a high wave in Hawaii. He'd kissed country and city girls, girls who wanted nothing more than a one night stand, and shy girls for whom he knew he had to be their first kiss. He'd locked lips once with a budding starlet and, on another time and in another place, with an aspiring astronaut.

        There were few places Jonathan hadn't been where he hadn't found some one with whom at least to dance. He remembered girls in California, Montana, Canada, France, Africa, and Egypt. He'd been kissed by an Aussie right after she'd killed a deadly snake that had almost made him his dinner and rubbed noses with a cute, little Eskimo. Jonathan had been around and had special memories for almost every place he'd visited, a different girl in each locale, but all of those memories left him the first time he saw Mavis.

        None of the girls he'd had could compare with her, and it wasn't just because she was Count Dracula's daughter. She did something to him that none of the others had. She made him want to think about settling down and being close to her forever rather than stealing a kiss and running off to the next country. She made him feel special and think they could have a love as unique and legendary as that which her father had shared with her mother.

        She made him tingle inside. She made him zing, and when they kissed for the first time, Jonathan knew their love was true. He knew there could never be another for him, and all the dreams he'd once shared with other girls were instantly shattered. Even when he thought he'd have to leave her and never see her again, even when he actually did set out on the plane never to return to her side, he wanted no other. He would have never kissed another girl even if Dracula hadn't brought him back to their cherished Mavis.

        But there was something else, too, about their kiss, Jonathan thought one night as she kissed him. There was something in the kisses they shared that was more grand than anything he'd ever experienced and hotter than any kiss shared in any book or on any movie screen. His lady love was a Vampiress, and he was reminded of the fact of her species every time they kissed.

        He tingled from head to foot already when she touched him, but when her lips pressed his, he could feel her fangs just behind her lips. His tongue touched their points when it slid boldly into her mouth to twist with hers. Her fangs brushed his teeth when their kiss deepened, their tongues thrusting so wildly that neither could tell rather their dance was in his mouth or hers.

        She was the only one for him, and hers was the hottest kiss he'd ever known. Still, sometimes, though, he'd think of the others he'd experienced and wonder. He knew their love was incredible, that they were zing partners meant to last forever, but still, he wondered if Mavis had not been the one for him, if her kiss would have still been so infinitely more sensual than any other he could have ever known.

        There was something about her fangs pressing against his mouth that made his pulse race. He wanted to feel her fangs all over his body. He knew what that would mean, that she would either hurt him by draining his blood or have to make him like her and her father. Jonathan was ready from the first moment they kissed, he was ready to be turned by her and spend an eternity beside her, but he knew he'd have to wait.

        She wasn't ready for that ultimate question and potentially deadly responsibility. She would spook if he asked her to turn him, but one night, she wouldn't. He'd wait. He'd bide his time with her as he continued to grow older and she looked and felt the same. He'd wait until the end of his life, if that's what it took, but one night, she'd be ready. One night, he'd feel those sweet fangs of his love's actually sink into his flesh and turn him into one of her own kind.

        Jonathan smiled every time he thought of that night which would come. He smiled every time he thought of the other kisses that had come before Mavis' too, but not because there was anything any of those girls could have ever offered him. Mavis was his one and only, and he knew, too, that even if they had not been meant for each other at the start, her kiss would have changed all that. Her kiss rocked his world every time he experienced it. He knew he'd found his destiny at last with her and that, together, they and their love would outlast all other things. When time came to an end, he'd still be standing with her, feeling her fangs sliding against his and their love surrounding them for all eternity.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
